He Was Nice!
by wickedshizit
Summary: Tristan was almost perfect. Amazing looks: check, Smart: check, Great Personality: well, not exactly, but Tristan has seemed to change. This couldn't be happening. Or at least that's what Rory keeps on telling herself. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place sometime in season 2. There is no Jess or Dean._

_**Hartford-Chilton-after school- hallway**_

_**Rory is struggling with her locker.**_

"Ugh," Rory said in frustration. She finally gets it opened, but falls backwards into the strong arms of a male. Yup, you guessed it, Tristan Dugrey.

"Locker trouble?" he asked. There was no smirk on his face or any teasing in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she replies ignoring his question.

"It's alright. I really don't mind gorgeous females falling into my arms." There still wasn't any smirk. Rory just blushed and Tristan was smiling. Rory reluctantly removed herself from his arms and walked back to her locker.

"You know you could always go to the Headmaster Charleston and ask him for a new locker." Tristan was now leaning on the locker next to hers.

"I could, but I don't think he would give one to me."

"Why not?"

"Well, my mom called him El Duche." Tristan started to crack up.

"You know, I really need to meet you mother," he says. "She sounds very entertaining."

"Oh, she is quite the character. But I warn you, once you meet her, there is no turning back. You're scarred for life," she said straight faced. Tristan started to laugh again. "It's true. I'm not joking," Rory stated.

"Well, I think I'll be okay. So, when can I meet her?"

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I need to meet the woman who raised you," Tristan stated.

"Why?"

"To thank her for making you, you, and for her bringing you to Chilton so I could meet you," he said simply. Rory blushes.

"My mom isn't paying for Chilton, my grandparents are." _Why did I just let him have this information? Now he's going to tell everyone and I'm going to me tormented even more! Stupid choice Rory! Why did you have to open your big mouth?_

"Okay, well I'll have to thank them also." He smiled at her.

Rory turned back to her locker. _Why didn't he tease me?_ She stuck her head in her locker trying to hide her blushing, and pretending to look for something. Tristan was still smiling. Then, he stuck his head next to Rory's and looks in the locker. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to know what is so interesting in here that took your attention away from me," he replied in a fake cocky way.

"Oh...I was just looking for a book." They both took their heads out of her locker.

"So, name the time and place," Tristan said.

"What?"

"Name the time and place I can meet your mom," he said simply.

"Oh, um well, she'll be here tomorrow for Parent's Day."

"Well, then I can't wait until tomorrow." He started to walk down the hallway towards his friend who was calling him.

"Wait!" Rory said. Tristan quickly turned around.

"Just don't call her Ms. Gilmore. She thinks she sounds old, so just call her Lorelai," Rory said.

"Got it," Tristan said, and he turned around and walked over to his friend.

_**Stars Hollow-Luke's diner**_

_**Rory comes rushing inside and sits next to her mom at the stools. Her mom stopped tormenting Luke, and looked at Rory.**_

"Mom!" Rory says in complete shock. "He was nice!"

"Rory!" Lorelai says mocking Rory. "Who is 'he'?"

"Tristan," Rory said.

"So you're saying that Tristan Dugrey, A.K.A. Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, and/or E.T. was nice?" Lorelai said. She wasn't as shocked as Rory was. It seemed as if she knew this was going to happen.

"Yeah," Rory said. "He was talking to me after school at my locker after I fell into him, and there was no smirk on his face the entire time."

"Wait, you fell into him?"

"Yeah. After I finally got my locker opened."

"Well, Rory, my expert advice is that he really, truly likes you, and that you should be nice to him also. That whole 'mean thing' was just an act, and now you guys can date, get married, and make beautiful blue eyed babies. Just remember in that order."

"He doesn't like me."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he--."

"Will you guys just shut up now? You're scaring away all my customers!" Luke said.

"You take the fun out of everything. You're a fun sucker," Lorelai said.

"Oh, oh, you got 'fun sucker' from Raising Helen!" Rory said. Her mind was taken off of Tristan. At least for now.

_**Stars Hollow-Gilmore house**_

_**Rory and Lorelai are rushing to get ready. **_

"MOM! WE HAVE TO HURRY IF WE'RE GONNA GET THERE ON TIME!" Rory yelled.

"Ready!" Lorelai yelled as she was tripping over her shoes while she was running to the door. Rory quickly joined her at the door and they ran to the Jeep.

"At least you don't look like a cowgirl this time," Rory said.

"At least I was a hot cowgirl. I got asked out by a Chilton Dad in that outfit," Lorelai said proudly. Rory just rolled her eyes, and they drove off headed for Chilton.

_**Hartford-Chilton**_

_**Rory and Lorelai walk fast through the hallways until they see a big group of people. After all, a Gilmore can't run. Everyone is quiet and staring at Rory and Lorelai.**_

"We made it," Lorelai said. Rory and Lorelai moved into the group. The parents and students were giving them dirty looks. Then, Tristan comes out of the crowd smiling.

"You're here! I've been waiting for you two," he said.

"Don't you think you ladies should have quicken your pace when you spotted the group?" Headmaster Charleston asked.

"Nope," Lorelai said. "Gilmore girls must never run. It's in the Gilmore Girl Handbook."

"Hey Tristan," Rory said bringing her attention back to him. She was unsure of how to act around him.

"So you're Tristan," Lorelai said.

"Yes I am Ms. Gil- I mean Lorelai," Tristan said.

"Ah, nice save there Bible Boy. I see Rory has warned you about calling me Ms. Gilmore," Lorelai said.

"Yes she has," Tristan replied. Rory just stood next to her mother unsure of what to do.

"Just because you are acting charming now doesn't mean that I forgive you for helping making Chilton hell for Rory," Lorelai said. "But you are lucky that some of Rory's kindness has rubbed off on me, so I'm not going to be as brutal as I normally would."

"Well, thank you Lorelai. And thank you Rory for rubbing some of your kindness off on her," Tristan said. When he thanked Rory, he looked at her.

"Um, your welcome," Rory said.

"Well. You two missed the speech on the history of the school," Headmaster Charleston said making their attention return to him after he had just finished talking to a very important a.k.a. rich Chilton father.

"Luckily," Tristan whispered quiet enough for only Rory and Lorelai to hear. Rory smiled at that.

"But I'm sure some of the other students and parents can fill you in," Headmaster Charleston said. Then, he walked over to some other parents.

"Well, now you have to fill us in Tristan," Rory said.

"Do you really think I was listening?" Tristan asked.

"No, you were probably scoping out your new flavor of the week," Rory said.

"Is that what you think of me?" Tristan asked.

"Well, you haven't proved otherwise," Rory said.

"Well, I'll show you that I'm not like that. And F.Y.I., I was looking around for you two," Tristan said.

"Oh," was all Rory could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in the first chapter. Anyway, I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did Rory wouldn't have dropped out of Yale, she would have dated Tristan after she kissed him at Madeline's party, and I also love Finn, so he would date Rory, too. **

**Background: **Season 2.Okay, there was no Dean or Jess. Tristan didn't get into trouble with Duncan and Bowman. Rory never went to Madeline's party, and she never set Paris up with Tristan. Paris only likes Tristan like a brother, and if you have anymore questions, please ask me because I'm having trouble thinking up all the things that happened and didn't happen.

_**A/N:** I'd like to thank the reviewers. You guys are wicked awesome! This was just something I thought of, and I can't believe you guys liked it! You not only made my day, but also made the rest of my life! I love you! You're my sunshine! Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter is shorter. I wrote it really quickly, and updated before I got ready for school._

_I know I love to get acknowledged on my review by seeing my name in the A/N, so I'm going to list you guys: _

_**GGluvr1987-** Thank you so much! I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews. I hope you like this chapter also!_

_**Renee205- **I can't wait to see where I'm going also! I'm just letting my fingers do the thinking, and then I go back and read what I have written._

_**soph- **Thanks! I'm glad that I didn't waste your time._

**_r-_ **_I like the banter also! That's what made Tristan stand out more than Dean did on the show. The only thing is, is that I'm not that good at writing, and I have never really written anything before, so I'm trying to get the banter in, but I'm not sure if it's working._

_**eternalgorithm- **Thanks! I hope it's going to be cute! I'm just not so happy with the way Rory is on the new episodes, so writing about when she was still in Chilton makes me feel better!_

_**vni164- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**kelz3192- **Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad you liked it! Your story is great also! I can't wait to see what happens next!_

* * *

"Finally," Lorelai said once Headmaster Charleston finished yet another boring speech. To put it simply, he was pretty much just saying that he was wonderful, and everyone should bow down to him. 

"So, before he starts another speech, let's get out of here?" Rory said more as a question than a statement.

"Mary! Did I just hear correctly? You want to skip school?" Tristan asked in fake shock.

"Well, I wouldn't normally do it, but I just can't risk the chance that he is going to start talking again," Rory said exasperated.

"How about we go get coffee?" Tristan asked. "There is this new place called Extreme Caffeine. It's supposed to be really good."

"He's amazing!" Lorelai said to Rory out loud.

"Shhh! He doesn't need the ego boost. Plus, you just say that because he offered you coffee," Rory said to her mother.

"Well, Rory, may I remind you what's in the Gilmore Girls' Handbook? Never deny coffee, and when someone offers you coffee, they automatically become amazing," Lorelai said back to her daughter.

"So…if you guys want coffee, we should probably leave now. It looks like Charleston is holding a stack of papers, and the papers don't look very interesting," Tristan said.

"Run!" Lorelai said. Then, she pretended to trip. "Oh, I have fallen! Save yourselves!"

"No! I can't leave without you!" Rory said in a fake dramatic way.

"Well, am I allowed to be the knight in shining armor in this little play?" Tristan asked. _These are the two most amazing women I've ever met. _

"Depends Bible Boy," Rory said. "Does that offer for coffee still stand?"

"Of course! I would never take coffee away from you two!" Tristan said. "From what I understand, you girls need it to survive!"

"Wow! You're wise!" Rory said.

"You have past the first test," Lorelai said while walking next to Tristan and Rory.

"Test?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, you will be tested all day to see if you are worthy to spend time with the Lorelais," Lorelai said.

"But even if I don't past the tests, I still get to spend time with you," Tristan said.

"Yes, but you'll never be able to see us again," Lorelai said. _I should have thought of a better comeback. I need more fuel!_

"Anyway," Rory said. "Let's get going. I really, really, really need coffee after those speeches."

"Sorry to break it to you Hun, but that was only one speech. It was just really, really, really, _reeeally_ long," Lorelai said.

"One speech? Even you and I can't talk about one thing for that long," Rory said shocked.

"I know, it was quite impressive, but he hasn't beaten us. He gets points taken off of his score for talking about such a boring subject," Lorelai said.

The three of them started to walk down the hallway. First, Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and put it through her own, and then she grabbed Tristan's and did the same. After about ten or fifteen seconds, she quickly interlocks Rory and Tristan's arms and stood behind them. When Rory tried to pull away, Lorelai held Rory's arm to Tristan's. "Come on Rory, this guy is getting us coffee! You can at least touch him!"

Rory just blushed. _Why don't I know what to say? And why is it that when he touched me, my arm felt all tingly. It must be because my mom is squeezing my arm. Well, it's not like she squeezing it tightly, so how can that be it? Oh, well maybe she was squeezing so tightly, that my arm became numb, so now I can't tell that she's squeezing tightly. Yeah, that's it! _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tristan call her name. Then, she realized that they were in the parking lot of Chilton, right by Tristan's sports car. She saw her mom jump into the back seats. She finally noticed that Tristan had his hand held out to her, and had opened the passenger's side door. She quickly took his hand and sat in the car without saying a word. _Okay, so it's not my mom's harsh grip that caused the tingling. _

Tristan went around the other side and got in the car also. He turned on the car and said," So, next stop Extreme Caffeine!"

No one was really talking for the first couple of minutes. Lorelai and Tristan were singing along to Back in Black, You Shook Me All Night Long, and Have a Drink On Me by AC/DC.

"So Rory," Lorelai said after Tristan had turned off the music. "Are you going to tell us what you were thinking about when you zoned out before?" _I know she was thinking about Tristan! I mean look at him! I'll just do a little match making today! Love is in the air!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory said. _Maybe if I just deny it, she'll get the hint to wait until later to ask me._

"Uh, yeah you do. Or have you forgotten that just a few minutes ago when we were walking out to the car, you were thinking really hard about something?" Lorelai asked. _I'm not going to back down that easily._

"I guess I don't remember," Rory said. _I can't believe she's doing this to me! The fruit of her loins! _

Just as Lorelai was going to say something else, they arrived at the coffee shop. "We're here," Tristan announced. _Okay, so hopefully it won't be like that in the coffee shop. In the car, I was afraid of what would happen if I came into the conversation._

They walked inside the coffee place, but not without Tristan opening all the doors for Rory and Lorelai. "My, my, aren't you a gentleman," Lorelai said.

"I try," Tristan replied as they stepped further inside.

"It smells so good in here!" Rory exclaimed. _Coffee always makes things better._

"Yum! I can almost taste it!" Lorelai exclaimed. _Coffee is so wonderful! I wish I could take baths in coffee, along with Sookie's peach sauce!_

"I vote that instead of just smelling it, we can drink the coffee! We'll get some coffee, chocolate, and we can engage ourselves in a wonderful conversation!" Tristan said.

"Chocolate too!" Rory said amazed. "Wow, you really are a god!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything. Nothing at all. Well, expect my laptop. And the CD I save each document on so I can update it on the downstairs computer since my laptop is screwed up and is giving us a lot of trouble getting the internet on it. Okay, so I do own some things, but I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I have no association with it. Which sucks, but I guess I can't have everything. Although it would be really cool if I had everything. Okay, so I'm rambling. Well, technically I'm not rambling because I'm typing this and not speaking it. Well I'm ending it anyway. If you took the time to read that, then I apologize for being so boring.**

**A/N-** Wow. I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Computer problems, school, sinus infection, tonsillitis, and all that jazz came up. Next thing I knew I hadn't updated for more than a month! I don't blame you guys if you hate me. I would hate me! Anyway, I would like to thank all of the reviewers! You guys are so awesome! Good or bad, I love reviews. I would name everyone, but I am pretty busy right now, and it takes too long. I hope to have my next update up quicker. Thanks!

Oh, and I'm sorry if people are OCC, but that's just how I wrote it. If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read it. I'm not being mean or anything, just honestly, I rather people not read something they don't like because I don't like to cause people to be bored or anything. And another thing, I wanted Rory and Tristan to start out fresh, so that's why I didn't have Dean in here, or Paris liking Tristan. I am planning to have more Luke, and someone related to Luke _hint, hint_, but not as a love interest, because I thought that Luke's relative _cough_ Jess _cough_ and Rory can make really great friends. Sorry it's so short! I just really don't feel well.

* * *

_"Chocolate too!" Rory said amazed. "Wow, you really are a god!"__

* * *

Did I seriously just say that? What was I thinking? I have to remember to be extra careful around Tristan! Why oh why can't I control what I say? Now he's ego is going to get even bigger than it was before. He's so annoying! I mean he-_

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Tristan's reply. "Why thank you Rory," he said. "I mean, I know I'm a God, but it's nice to know you admit it."

Rory was shocked because he was joking. _He's not being an egotistical jerk. He must be sick._

"Uh-huh," Rory said. _What am I supposed to say? Well, he said thank you, so does that mean I say you're welcome? Wait, no, he was being sarcastic. Yes, sarcastic, just like my mom and I am all the time. Okay, I'm just going to get my coffee and shut up. Well, technically I'm not even talking. Well, in my mind I am, but they can't hear me, can they? What if I'm actually talking out loud? _

"Rory?" Lorelai said so only Rory could hear. "Are you okay? You keep on zoning out."

"Uh, yeah, I hope so," Rory replied.

"Are you sure? If you're not, we can always go home."

"I'm sure."

"So, what would you lovely ladies want?" Tristan asked joining their conversation by whispering to them.

"Coffee, and lots of it," Lorelai whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Rory whispered to Tristan and her mother.

"Because you two were doing it, and I didn't want to feel left out," Tristan said returning to a normal voice level.

"Okay," Rory said also returning to a normal voice level.

"So, will two cups of coffee each do it?" Tristan asked.

"Just two? Are you joking? We should have at least three," Lorelai replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course! What was I thinking?" Tristan replied mockingly.

"I have no idea!" Rory replied back seriously.

"Well, you two can go get seats, and I'll get you your coffee. I'm assuming you want it strong?" Tristan said.

"Okay, and yes we want it strong, but you know what they say about assuming," Lorleai said.

"No, what do they say?" Tristan asked, egging her on.

"That, uh, you shouldn't do it," Lorelai said.

With that Tristan just chuckled and walked to the line at the counter.

"You really need to think of a comeback for that," Rory said to her mom.

"I know, but I just never expect people to actually ask that."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming," Rory said teasingly.

"I wasn't assuming, I was expecting," Lorelai replied back confidently. "Why am I paying for you to go to that smart school?"

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are actually paying for it."

"Going to their house every Friday is pay enough," Lorelai replied as if she was exhausted.

_Ring, ring, _Lorelai looked at the caller ID on her cell phone.

"Speak of the devil," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, so don't sue.

A/N: **I love the reviewers!** Sorry my chapters are so short. I usually just type something up and then update it before I head off to school. I'm writing this on Wednesday, and I'm hoping to get it up today or tomorrow morning. I've been studying all week and have a Math test tomorrow and a History and Science test Friday. My teachers always give the best Christmas presents! Wish me luck!

_

* * *

__Lorelai opened her cell phone and went to push the ignore button._

"You can't ignore her!" Rory said.

"Sure I can. All I have to do is push the pretty button."

"Mom," Rory said in pleading tone.

"What? This is a great button. It has gotten me through many times. We've bonded."

"Answer the phone or I will," Rory replied.

"Fine, you answer it," Lorelai said as she handed the phone to Rory.

"I don't want to answer it," Rory said.

"Well, you offered."

"But it's your phone," Rory said.

Lorelai gasped. "Are you saying you lied?"

"Yes, now answer your phone."

_The phone stoped ringing._

"Aha! Thank the good God above!" Lorelai said.

_The phone started ringing again._

"No, what did I do to deserve this?" Lorelai said.

"Um, maybe thinking about ignoring your mother had something to do with it," Rory said.

"Well at least I didn't lie to my mother," Lorelai replied.

"I didn't lie to Grandma," Rory said.

"No, you lied to me."

"When?"

"Just now. You told me you were going to answer the phone. Liar, liar pants for hire!" Lorelai said.

"Quoting the Rugrats? Very mature," Rory replied.

"I never claimed to be mature."

_The phone stopped ringing again._

"Now, don't ring again," Lorelai said to the phone.

_The phone started ringing again._

"She doesn't give up," Lorelai said.

"Fine, I'll answer it," Rory said.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Rory?" Emily Gilmore said.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said.

"Where's your mother? You know she should really answer her phone. This is the third time I called!" Emily said.

"I know Grandma, we were just…busy," Rory said. _Well, it's not a lie. We were busy talking._

"Here you girls go. Sorry it took so long. The guy at the counter wouldn't believe me that you girls wanted four cups of coffee each," Tristan said as he walked up to the table.

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Um, no one Grandma. We are just in a coffee shop. It's probably someone around us," Rory lied.

"Are you sure? It sounds like that person is talking to you. And that voice sounds familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it. Is it a someone from Chilton? It's definitely a boy. Do you have a new boyfriend? What's his name? Who are his parents? Where does he live? How-," Emily said.

"Grandma!" Rory interrupted.

"Yes, Rory?" Emily asked.

"Um, how's the DAR?" Rory asked unsure of what to say to change the subject.

"Oh, they're fine," Emily answered quickly. "Now, I want to know about this boy!"

"Um, what boy?" Rory said. _Why does she have to be so persistent? Maybe she'll buy the playing dumb act, and just forget about the whole boy thing._

"The boy that's sitting next to you," Emily said obviously not giving up.

Lorelai and Tristan sat there helpless. I mean, what could they do? It was Emily Gilmore.

"Here, hand me the phone," Tristan said to Rory._ I'll fix this somehow. I can't just sit and watch her suffer. I mean this is Emily Gilmore she's talking to. Everyone knows that saying no to her is impossible!_

"Uh, hold on Grandma," Rory said and took it away from her ear before she could hear her grandmother say how rude it is to do that to her.

"What are you going to do with it?" Rory asked Tristan after she put her hand over the bottom half of the phone.

"I'm going to answer all of her questions," Tristan answered.

"Do you realize who that is? That is Emily Gilmore," Lorelai said to Tristan.

"Yes, and I know that she's, well she's like all of the other DAR women, but don't worry I've grown up having to deal with people like this. I've got the DuGrey charm!" Tristan explained.

"All right, but don't blame me if you get roped into doing something," Rory said handing the cell phone to him.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" Tristan asked answering the phone.

"Yes? Who's this? You're the boy next to Rory! Who are you? What's your last name? Where do you live? Who are your parents?" Emily interrogated.

"Well, this is Tristan Janlan DuGrey and my parents-"Tristan said getting cut off.

"DuGrey? Excuse me for a moment." Emily replied.

"Richard! Richard! Richard where are you? I'm talking to Rory's boyfriend no the phone! Guess who he is! Richard? Richard! Richard, listen to me!" Emily screamed.

"Emily, I'm right here. Can't a man finish reading his newspapers?" Richard answered standing next to Emily.

"Guess who's on the phone!" Emily said.

"Oh, I don't know. Is it one of your DAR friends you're always gossiping with?" Richard asked.

"No, it's Tristan DuGrey!" Emily answered.

"Ah, nice boy, much like his grandfather. I still don't understand what all the screaming is about," Richard said.

"He's Rory's new boyfriend!" Emily said excitedly.

"Boyfriend? Well, invite him to dinner then. We have to make sure he's worthy of her," Richard said.

"They just make the cutest couple!" Emily said.

"Hello?" Emily asked when she put the phone back up to her ear.

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore. I'm still here," Tristan answered.

"Well, I would like to invite you to dinner with us on Friday," Mrs. Gilmore said.

"Well, I gladly accept. What time should I be there?" Tristan asked. _Dinner? Why did I have to try and be Rory's knight in shining armor. Now I'm going to have to sit through dinner with Mrs. Gilmore._

"Wonderul! Is seven-ish okay?" Emily asked.

"Perfect," Tristan answered.

"Okay, well I'll let you talk to Rory now. See you Friday!" Emily said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Gilmore."

"Goodbye."

Tristan hung up the phone and turned to Lorelai and Rory.

"Okay, well I'll be at the Gilmore's on Friday at seven-ish," Tristan said.

"Oh, no. Why didn't you say no?" Rory asked.

"No? You wanted me to say no to Mrs. Gilmore?" Tristan asked.

"Okay, unrealistic," Rory answered.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Lorelai said. "She told you to be there at seven-ish?"

"Yes?" Tristan answered.

"How come everytime I arrive seven-ish I get yelled at? I'm her own daughter this isn't fair!" Lorelai said.

"Okay, we better get going now," Rory said.

"This is inhumane!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, we should," Tristan agreed.

They all got up and started to put their coats back up.

"Are you two going to agree with me or not?" Lorelai said.

"Come on Tristan," Rory said.

"Rory? I'm you're mother!" Lorelai said.

"Do you hear something?" Rory asked Tristan.

"No, it's probably just the wind," He answered.

"Haha, real funny! You guys are SO mature!" Lorelai said.

They all started to walk out the doors. Tristan and Rory were ahead of Lorelai.

"Guys! Come on! I don't like to be ignored! I need my attention!" Lorelai said.

"So Tristan, are you ready for the English test we have coming up?" Rory said.

"Hmm, well I don't know yet. I guess I'll find out if I was ready after we take the test and get out grades back," he said.

"True, true," Rory replied.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, eyes on me!" Lorelai said.

Neither Rory nor Tristan looked at Lorelai.

"I should have known that wasn't going to work," Lorelai said.

They came up to Tristan's car and they all got into their previous positions.

"Well, since you two won't pay attention to me, I get to pick the music!" Lorelai said pouting.

Tristan and Rory just laughed, and the drove off while Lorelai blasted whatever song she felt the need to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N: People who normally don't read this, please read!** Okay, I'm not going to be near a computer for winter break, so I decided to update really soon. I noticed I haven't really been getting that many reviews lately, and I was wondering if you guys thought I should continue. I mean, I will still continue the story no matter what, I would just delete it from the website and keep the chapters on my laptop. Even if one person says to keep it on the website, I'll keep it on. I pretty much just want to know your thoughts. The story has been going slow, and it seemed like Lorelai, Tristan, and Rory would never get out of the coffee shop, Extreme Caffeine, which by the way is a real coffee shop here in the Beach. I really want to get back on track, but I've been sick constantly. My next update after this will probably be late January because I have to go to an ENT in Philadelphia's Children's Hospital. Hopefully my adnoids and tonsils will be taken out soon after my visit and then I won't become sick as much! All right, well I'll end this long, boring author's note, and just let you guys read the story. Just make sure to leave your thoughts! Peace, Love, and Happiness. Courtney

Oh, and lets just pretend that Henry and Lane broke up before the _Romeo and Juliet_ play. And I also decided to change something. Okay, Rory did date Jess. I know the timeline is becomming really screwed up and different from the show, and I'm sorry, I just think it works out better this way. If you want me to refresh you on the timeline, let me know.

_**

* * *

Stars Hollow-Gilmore house-living room **_

_**The Lorelais are sitting in the living room eating pizza.**_

"So Rory," Lorelai said.

"Yes?" Rory said.

"How's school?" Lorelai asked. _And how's Tristan?_

"It's fine," Rory replied. _Ugh. She wants to know how Tristan is. Truth be told, he's, well, he's nice, and he keeps on mentioning Friday._

"That's good. How's Paris?" Lorelai continued.

"Well, she doesn't hate me at this point in time. I'd say she's . . . well, she's just Paris," Rory said.

"That's great. And, uh, how's Madeline and Louise?"

"They seem fine. They're still gossiping," Rory replied.

"Huh, that's good. Um, how's Henry?" Lorelai said.

"Mom, you know I haven't talked to him in a while," Rory said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were ignoring him," Lorelai said.

"I'm not ignoring him. We just don't have any classes together, and since him and Lane broke up, I don't really have a reason to go out of my way to search for him."

"Oh, okay. Hmm," Lorelai said.

"He's fine also," Rory said.

"Who, Henry? I thought you said you didn't talk to him," Lorelai said innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about," Rory replied.

"I don't think I do."

"Come on, Mom. You want to know how Tristan is," Rory said.

Lorelai smirked. "Well since you brought him up."

"He's great Mom! Perfect! Perfectly perfect!" Rory yelled.

"Whoa, honey, Mommy needs you to calm down now," Lorelai said.

"I mean, who does he think he is just changing on me? I was perfectly content, and now he just jumbled everything up! He ruined everything!" Rory ranted.

"Okay, now first things first, calm down," Lorelai said.

"I can't! Don't you get it? He wrecked everything! He turned my life upside down! He shook me like I was some game and he needed to mix the pieces up!" Rory said.

Lorelai giggled. "He 'shook' you?"

"This is just like you! Turning a serious conversation into some joke! Not everything in life is a joke!" Rory replied.

"Hey now, don't go attacking me! When did this conversation come to being about me joking? Hell, you can't even call it a conversation! It's more like a one sided yelling match!" Lorelai and Rory stared at each other. Finally, Rory sat down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"I'm just so confused. He confusing me, Mom," Rory said quietly. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act around him. When I see him, my imediate response is to just smile, but my palms gets all sweaty, and, and-"

"You knees feel like they are Jello," Lorelai interrupted in the same tone.

"Yeah, and then I get angry because he makes me feel this way. My emotions get all screwed up, and I don't know whether to laugh, or cry, or yell, or smile, or frown. I'm just so confused. I've never felt this way before," Rory said.

"It's called love, hun," Lorelai said.

"I'm not in love with Tristan, Mom. That's insane."

"Maybe not yet, but you might end up loving him. You're sixteen. This is the time of your life to have fun. You just have to open up and not be afraid."

"But what if I get hurt?" Rory asked.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Lorelai said looking into Rory's eyes.

"But how do I know that he won't dump me two times, or that he won't just run away?" Rory said with fear in her eyes.

"Well, you don't, but no matter what happens, I will always be here for you. And so will Sookie and Babbette, and Miss Patty. Luke will be here. He absolutely adores you. All of Stars Hollow will have your back," Lorelai replied with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said smiling also.

"No problem, Babe."

"Tomorrow's Friday. Friday Night Dinner with Tristan," Rory said with some fear coming back into her eyes.

"And you know what? We'll deal with Friday Night Dinner and Tristan, Friday night," Lorelai said. Her words comforted Rory, and they went back to eating their pizza.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I actually didn't plan any of this. It just came out this way. I really wanted Rory and Lorelai to have some serious time. Oh, and I also have a few unfinished Veronica Mars stories saved on my laptop. They're LoVe, of course, and if anyone wanted to read them and let me know what they think, just tell me. They're just the first chapter. I'd really appreciate it! Peace, Love, and Happiness. Courtney **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I'm going to cry! You guys are too sweet! I just feel so loved! I'm all giddy now! Hehe. I am just so glad that you all like my stuff. I have been tired lately, and so the last few chapters have pretty much only been dialogue, and not so well written. I love dialogue, but I also know I need to get back on track and use some more creative writing. This story is a real experience for me. This year in school is the first year where we have a real Language Arts class. We get to write more, and I'm learning so much. I don't care for my teacher, (and believe me, she does not care for me) but life doesn't always go the way you want it to. Luckily this year is going by fast. My updates may be farther apart, and I apologize for that, but as important as this story and you guys are to me, right now I have to concentrate on school. Thanks again for the reviews. One day I will start thanking you individually again. Just know that I read every single one, and after, if you are a member, I look at your profiles. I absolutely love you guys:) I also want to thank all the writers. I learn so much from reading what you write. Thanks!

* * *

"This is our last chance," Lorelai said looking at Rory. Lorelai had a black coat on that reached her hips. Her skirt was 'flowy' and her top was not visible, for the jacket covered it. One arm was intertwined with Rory's at the elbows and the other was holding her purse.

Lorelai and Rory were both standing in front of the large, threatening door, that seemed to tower over them.

"Do you think she'll notice us not showing up?" Rory asked her mom with a hopeful look in her eye. Her long black coat covered most of her outfit, but her red sweater was peeking out. Her delicate hands were place inside her coat's large pockets.

"You know, we could always go in, grab a martini, and then use one of the twelve escape routes," Lorelai said trying to lighten Rory's mood.

"What will we tell her when she realizes we aren't coming back?" Rory asked, turning her head to look at her mom.

"Well, we could always tell her we were abducted by aliens. It's a classic," Lorelai said, turning her head to look at Rory also.

"Haven't you used that one before though?" Rory asked remembering one of the many stories of her mothers escapes from society parties.

"Yes, seventh grade. It was the annual Gilmore Christmas shindig. I grabbed some apple tarts and ran right out of there," Lorelai recalled the past time. She smiled lovingly at her daughter, and Rory slightly smiled back. They both turned their heads back towards the door.

"You're late," Emily Gilmore said shocking Lorelai and Rory by her sudden appearance. "We have a guest today - you two know that - and yet you still refuse to actually show up on time," Emily said while holding the door ajar. She gave Lorelai disapproving look, and opened the door wider. "Give your coats to the maid, and quickly. We wouldn't want to keep Tristan waiting any longer than he already has." With that said, Emily started walking away.

"Where did she come from?" Rory whispered to her mother as they were both giving their coats to the maid. By the looks on their faces, you could tell they were still perplexed by Emily's sudden entrance.

"She will never cease to amaze me," Lorelai said. Both of their coats were off and handed to the maid. The maid walked one way, and Lorelai and Rory followed Emily's retreating figure.

"Girls," Richard Gilmore started, "It's so nice of you to join us."

"Hi, Dad," Lorelai said as she and Rory were walking in the room.

"Hello. Grandpa," Rory said. She walked over to Richard and kissed him on the cheek.

"Suck up," Lorelai whispered to Rory. They both sat down.

"Hey, I was not sucking up. He's my grandfather. It's what you're supposed to do when you see your grandpa," Rory whispered. "And anyway, who said that you can't go up and say hello to him. He's _your_ father."

"Yes, but see they like you. That just isn't the case with me. If I went up and just pecked him on the cheek and gave him a hug, it would just be awkward and unnecessary."

"Girls, why are you always whispering to each other. This is a dinner and you haven't even said hello to your guest!" Emily said with her always present snobby tone.

Tristan stood up and said, "Hello, Lorelai. Hello, Rory."

"Hey Tristan," Lorelai said.

By the look on Rory's face, you could tell she was a bit nervous. Okay, maybe more than a bit, but who's counting?

"Um, hey Tristan," Rory said, surprised she could speak.

Tristan sat back down and there was a short, uncomfortable silence.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is ready," the maid timidly said.

"Well, Greta, I can't see how it can be ready yet. I told you we are eating at 7:30. Can you not tell time?" Emily retorted.

"No I can tell time, Mrs. Gilmore, but the food is ready," Greta said.

"But it isn't seven thirty, yet."

"But the food is ready."

"Fine, we'll eat now. Then, in a few hours we'll be hungry again and half to eat because we ate dinner so early. Well, be retaining extra calories that we could have avoided by having dinner at the correct time, but you know who cares is we all gain unnecessary weight, right?"

"Okay," Greta said, and she walked away.

"Was that an 'okay, I'll make sure the food is kept warm' or an 'okay, the food is ready for you to eat'? I can never tell with that woman. As of tomorrow, she's fired."

"Mom, how about we just eat. I'm sure Tristan and Rory don't mind," Lorelai said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Lorelai, it's not whether or not we mind eating early. It's about the fact that, that, that woman," Emily started clearly forgetting the maid's name.

"Greta, Mom. Her name's Greta," Lorelai finished for Emily.

"Greta, can't follow simple directions," Emily finished.

"Well, how about we just eat now, and then tomorrow, you can go ahead and fire her. You know, release your wrath on her, not us," Lorelai said.

"Seriously Lorelai, why can't you just learn how to behave. Especially when we have guests. I will never understand how you can just act like a two year old all the time," Emily said, looking at Lorelai. The 'tiff' about Greta seems to be forgotten.

"Well, Mother, you were the one who raised me," Lorelai said back.

"So now you're blaming this one me. Well, I never thought that you could find something else to blame on me," Emily said only focusing on Lorelai. Everyone else in the room had also been forgotten.

"I do not blame everything on you, Mom. You just like to think the world revolves around you. Now, I can fix that about you," Lorelai said. With that comment, she stood up and walked towards the dining room.

Emily huffed, but followed, along with Richard. Tristan and Rory were the only two left in the room.

"So, um, I guess we should follow them," Tristan stated uncomfortably while rubbing his left hand on the back of his neck. They were both standing, unsure of what to do next, or who to move first.

"Uh, yeah," Rory said. "Lets go." Despite her comment, no one moved.

"Rory, can I ask you something?" Tristan said seriously. His eyes were looking directly into Rory's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Rory answered surprised by his seriousness.

"Would you, uh, would you, oh God. I never thought this could be so hard. Um, okay," Tristan stumbled.

"Just get it out Tristan. It can't be that hard to tell me," Rory said reassuringly.

"Okay," Tristan let out a breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh," Rory said shocked. "Uh, when?"

"Um, I don't know. Anything that's okay with you is okay with me," Tristan said eager for an answer.

"Well, where would we be going?" Rory said. _Oh no, that sounded like a yes. I hope he doesn't take it as a yes. I mean, it's not that I don't want to go, it's just that, well I didn't say yes. He's so hot._

"Anywhere. We can even go to Egypt if you want," Tristan said with excitement in his voice. He clearly didn't plan the whole date out, but Rory's questions about the date gave him some hope that she might accept.

"Egypt? Well, my mom usually likes me home around twelve, so Egypt might be a little far. Especially for a first date." Rory slightly laughed at his eagerness.

Feeling stupid, Tristan said, "Yeah, um, I didn't really plan on you asking so many questions."

Feeling more and more comfortable with the situation, Rory replied, "Don't worry about it. I think offering to go to Egypt is cute."

"So you think I'm cute," Tristan said with a slight smirk. Like Rory, he had also slipped into a more comfortable conversation.

"I didn't say _you_ were cute, I said the idea was," Rory said smiling at him.

_God, her eyes are just, wow. Every time she laughs or smiles, there's this sparkle._

"Well, thanks for the confidence boost. It's nice to know that a thought in someone's mind, usually represented by a light bulb, is cuter than I am," Tristan said smiling back.

"I'm sure your ego won't be too damaged. There's just so much of it. I'm surprised you don't fall over when you walk. You must have to keep it balanced somewhere."

"Yes, it's a skill I have acquired as my irresistibleness has grown."

"Ah, I see," Rory said. She was completely lost in his eyes.

"So, um, is that a yes or no?" Tristan asked.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"About the date. Don't tell me I have to ask you all over again," Tristan said. "Because I don't think I can handle that. It was hard enough the first time, I can't imagine-"

"Tristan," Rory said cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's a yes."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :D I would have posted sooner, but I had midterms. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nada. 

**A/N: **Oh how I love reviews. They put a smile on my face. I told you I would start to individually reply, and well hopefully next chapter I'll do that. Um...well I'm still not feeling well, so hopefully I'll get this done soon. Yeah, I know I'm sick a lot. "Winter just wasn't my season." Sorry, I'm obsessed with Anna Nalick and that's a line from her song Breathe (2AM). :D

Oh, and there's a little mention of JavaJunkie in here.

* * *

So, the dinner was OK. Well, at least as OK as you can expect a Friday night dinner to be. There were some different opinions on certain topics, but overall Emily and Richard Gilmore loved Tristan. This benefited Lorelai because it took some negative attention off of her.

"Tristan, you are my hero!" Lorelai said. All of a sudden she got this serious look on her face.

"Oh, no, Mom please," Rory said to her.

"Did you ever know you are my hero?" Lorelai sang while putting her arm out to Tristan.

"Not again," Rory complained.

"OK, fine, fine, I'll stop," Lorelai said.

"So this has happened before?" Tristan asked entertained by Lorelai and Rory.

"Well, of course," Lorelai said as if it was the most common thing ever.

"You two are very odd," he commented.

The girls both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "thanks!"

Tristan chucked. "Well, most people wouldn't take that as a compliment, but I should have known you two would."

"Well, of course," Lorelai said for the second time in that conversation.

"So, I have to go now. Um, when will I see you?" He asked Rory referring to their date.

"How about you just call me," Rory replied. She continued by giving him her cell phone number.

Once they got to the car Lorelai questioned Rory. "What was that about?" Lorelai asked suggestively.

"Uh, nothing. We're just going on a date," Rory said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You and Tristan? I knew it!" Lorelai yelped in joy.

Rory sighed. "Mom, it's not that big of a deal."

"Wait, today's Friday," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, so?" Rory replied.

"I won the bet! Sookie better pay up!" Lorelai said turning on the car and driving down the never ending driveway.

"You and Sookie bet on me and Tristan?" Rory asked somewhat angered.

"And Michel."

"Michel too?"

"And the rest of the town."

"So let me get this straight, you, Sookie, Michel, and the rest of the town bet on when Tristan would ask me out on a date and you bet Friday?"

"Yup."

"This Friday or just any Friday."

"Any Friday," Lorelai said keeping her eyes on the road while her daughter was still trying to piece everything together.

"Any Friday? Can you do that?"

"I'm the mother. Of course I can," Lorelai said.

"Well, maybe this is the time I should tell you that there's a bet going on about you and Luke," Rory said looking out the window.

"What?" Lorelai said. It was now her turn to be surprised.

"Yup, it's been going on for years now. You two better get together soon. Half of Stars Hollow already lost a lot of money," Rory said adjusting the radio.

"Oh, don't worry I'll just go tonight and ask Luke," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Do you think you could wait until May 18th?"

"Why is that the day you bet on?" Lorelai once again said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"You bet too?" Lorelai said shocked.

"Of course," Rory said. She turned up the radio and they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

"Rory, wake up!" Lorelai said in her sleep-filled voice. She gently nudged Rory with one hand while the other was holding her blanket tightly around her shoulders.

Rory moaned and turned the other way.

"Rory, come on. Your cell phone is ringing," Lorelai whispered and nudged Rory again.

"Who would call at this hour?" Rory groaned.

"Well, according to your caller ID, it's the Hartford Hospital."

**Short and crappy chapter, I know. I have GEPAs this week, and even though that means we have no homework, it means I am a nervous wreck. The beginning of the chapter was written a while ago. I'm sorry it took so long again. I was getting GEPAized - whatever the hell that means. **

**A/N 2: So, I haven't had Internet connection for a while. I had this written, but obviously I couldn't post it. Sorry for once again making you wait. **


	8. Author's Note

**Please Read:**

To my wonderful, loyal readers,

I am sorry that all I have is an Author's Note, but I have done a lot of thinking and I know this is needed. I started writing this story last summer when I was bored and had too many ideas for fanfiction. Well, I never would have thought I would still have this story the next summer and only on the seventh chapter. I apologize for taking so much time to update. I really didn't except the workload I had last year. Coming into summer I thought I would have a lot more time. This didn't happen. I have a summer job, and I also go to see my cousins. I just haven't had much time to do anything. I haven't even gone to the beach yet this summer and it's right down the road. Once again I apologize for the wait time

Time isn't the only problem though. I am not really sure where I'm taking this story. I started writing chapter 8 right after I posted chapter 7, but I couldn't seem to write anything. I just thought I needed a break. I still don't have the strong desire to write for this story. I feel like I've lost it. Don't worry though, I don't plan to just drop it. I want to go through each chapter and set up a better plot. I hope to make some chapters longer and do lots of revising. This will happen whenever I have the time.

Now I know I shouldn't be asking you guys for anything, but I was hoping some of you might volunteer to help. I just want to be able to bounce ideas off someone. Then you guys can give me your ideas, suggestions, and commentary on whatever I'm writing or thinking of writing. It would be a joint effort where you can even write for the story. I really believe that having the support will help me with this fic. You can leave a review and e-mail me at .

Thank you all for being so supportive and loyal. I really appreciate it.

Love,  
Courtney


End file.
